The Interview
by Itz-Uh-That-One-Gurl
Summary: The truth why Ace was really killed off of One Piece! was it all for the drama? was his time really over? or was someone jealous?(really old just rewritten.)


Hello! It is me! I am rewriting all of my old stories btw if you don't know who I am you can look back at my old profile named **Ally911 **I will no longer be posting on that profile at all it will all be on this one! So anyways here it is my new rewritten version of **The Interview!**

* * *

**The truth is revealed, the reason why Portgas D. Ace was killed off the show!**

"Today we are finally hearing from Portgas D. Ace about the truth! Oh speak of the devil there he is!" reporter runs up to Ace " Is it true Ace that you were killed off of the show being an asshole to the crew?"

Ace who was slightly taken back by the question stumbled "Uh what?"

Another male reporter stepped up to him "Is it true that they kicked you off because popularity rates were going to you more than to the series?"

"I'm more popular then the show?"

A female sprinted up to him "Ace! Ace! Is it true that Eichiro Oda killed you off because fan girls were becoming too persistent with seeing some yaoi from you and other cast members?"

"Wa-wait a minute-!"

"Ace! Ace! Is it true that you were killed out for sexual harassment of other crew members?"

"It was not sexual harassment when she was practically begging me to spank her ass!"

And for each passing minute there were even more reporters it went from just three to 28 of them all asking Ace the same questions.

"Was Luffy jealous of you taking his spot light?"

"He's my bro I would never-!"

"Did you quit to move on to bigger and better things like Naruto? Or Fairy Tail?"

"Naruto what-?"

"Did they fire you from the show because you were no longer needed?"

"I don't know-!"

"What kind of shampoo do you use?"

"Ok that had nothing to do with any of this-!"

"MARRY MY ACE!"

The blonde female reporter shouted "Someone get these fan girls out of here before the fan clubs start coming out!"

Just as Ace was about to sneak away he bumped into a figure.

"Oops sorry.. There.." he turned to see his worse nightmare "FAN GIRLS!" then he saw it… the yaoi drawings and worse… fan fiction.

"YAOI FAN GIRLS!"

"Ace!" they all squealed

It soon turned into a wild goose chase with fan girls coming from every turn, build, and even man holes. With the fan girls, and reporters all chasing after Ace who could possibly end this madness?

Although they didn't realize it all this mess had waken someone from their well needed beauty asleep. The figured stirred and quickly sat up and looked out from the tree and growled.

"Who the hell thinks they have ANY right to be waking me up from that short of a nap?"

She looked down at the wild free for all going on in the streets.

"Aw shit it's already happening!?" she quickly jumped down "People! Calm down! The days of disasters and catastrophes are over I Yami will rise and be your new ruler!"

Everyone stopped.

"… what?"

Ace gasped "Yami… this is not. The economy has not fallen. Nor ha the world ended or gone into some apocalyptic disaster."

"Oh… well… this is embarrassing." she scratched her head "Um. So what's going on?"

The reporters all replied "We want answers."

She looked to the fan girls

"We just want Ace."

"Mmmmhmm. So what do you want answers for?"

"We want to know why Ace was killed off of the show."

"Oohh." Yami shifted "Well I sort of now the answer to that."

Ace gasped "Hey! How come you know but I don't!"

"WHAT!?" all the reports looked at Ace

"Oh yeah I forgot to mention that I had no idea why I was killed off the show…" the reports all deadpanned. "So why did they kill me Yami?"

"Well when you think about it they had three good reasons to kick you off-"

"three GOOD reasons?!"

"Eh Hm I. am. Speaking."

"Sorry.."

"Anyways first reason was… they needed some kind of bomb to set off you know to start drama or to give people something to talk about. Second was they figured that they had overused you a bit you were only meant for a few episodes at a time but because Oda had decided to throw in an execution that's when it was all about you. Third is… well come on Ace as if you did have a body that would make any girl blush but you were in there 24/7 you were just there to appeal to the crowds pity with your broken, beaten body, This story is about the straw hat pirates not Fire fist Ace! You are just meant for looks not a story line."\

"What! How could they think such a thing?"

"Hey it was their reasons!"

The reporters all wrote this down mumbling things along 'Information gotten.' 'Taking up spotlight' and 'Needed drama'.

Ace paused "Their reasons?"

Yami twitched 'Oops did I just say that?' She laughed "Uh yeah! There were a few complaints from fans but that's pretty much the main reasons why you were killed off!"

"And those fans being?"

"Ok you know what! I asked for it! You are Never home! And when you are you are always tired and look like you were just used as a punching bad at a MMA Gym because you forgot to take Your Makeup Off!"

"Wait you asked them to kill me?"

"I didn't just ask for it but I sent a letter to the headline editors and producers and they loved it! They agreed full on wholeheartedly with me!"

"How could you have betrayed me like this?"

"Betrayed you? What are you talking about? I gave you exactly what you wanted."

"Wanted? I never asked for this!"

"Oh really because I remember that it was you who was telling me 'Oh Yami if there was any way you and I could spend more time together I would do anything to do so!' and then you passed out in your cereal."

Ace froze "That sounds like something I would do."

"Now while you are busy getting yourself out of this mess that You Yourself have started how about you start looking for a good newspaper."

"Wait this is your fault for telling them to kill me off!"

"What are you talking about? I didn't do that."

"But you just said you told them to kill me!"

"No I didn't."

"Yes! Yes you did!"

"Ace is something wrong with you? I would never do that to you?"

"… wait I'm confused. How could you do this to me?"

Yami snickered "I'm telling you Ace I did nothing but support you all the way! I would never sabotage you like that." she winked walking away with all eyes watching her.

Ace fell to the ground "Eyah! My head hurts and my heart is broken."

"Exactly who was that?" everyone asked

He sniffed "My girlfriend."

* * *

**Lawl that was funny when I first wrote it.. Not so sure anymore… maybe a little but still. Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
